Barba's Baptism of Fire
by RBarbasuspenders
Summary: BX9 has ADA Rafael Barba, can SVU save him before its too late? Also will his feelings for a certain co-worker manifest into something more?
1. Chapter 1

Rafael Barba nearly had the case in the bag, or so he thought. The last witness that Barba needed to secure for the trial had been acting rather skittish, and Barba needed to confirm that his witness would in fact show up to testify. Barba and Carisi made their way to the witnesses' apartment in order to reassure the witness would not bug out before their court appearance. It had been nearly a month since Mike Dodd's death, and since SVU captured the main BX9 lieutenant threatening Barba. While Barba's death threats were not nearly as regular as before, he was still receiving them and thus still had a protective detail. Rather than staying cooped up in his office Benson had allowed Barba to speak with his witness as long as Carisi followed along acting as his detail.

As Barba and Carisi entered the apartment building, both Barba and Carisi saw the elevator out sign and a burly man in a blue jumpsuit working on the only elevator in the building.

Kind of a beast of a man to be working on an elevator, Barba thought to himself. In his usual sassy demeanor Barba managed to spit out a remark to Carisi about the situation. "Great, the elevator is out. What floor is it on?"

"Only seven flights up Barba, we can use the walk," replied Carisi with a annoyed grin back to Barba.

Barba did not look amused at that remark nevertheless, they started the trek up the stairwell.

As soon as the detective and ADA had rounded the first flight of stairs, the elevator repairman took out a radio and called in "Barba is here in the stairwell, but with a detective"

"Good…you know the drill."

Quickly putting the radio and tools in his bag, the burly man grabbed a gun from his bag and entered the stairwell.

Carisi had made much better progress on the stairs than Barba, laughing as he was already on the 5th flight while Barba was still on the 3rd. "What's slowing you down counselor?"

"Nothing other than I'm wearing a 3-piece suit, and I'd rather not be drenched in sweat for an appointment later today. Also I'm trying to multitask and send a message to Carmen."

While Barba and Carisi had been toying with each other, neither had expected to be attacked in the stairwell.

Rafael Barba did not have enough time to respond as he heard heavy footsteps coming up behind him fast. Right as he was turning around to see who it was, a blunt object smacked into the side of his head, and he collapsed on the stairs seeing stars on his way down. Not entirely knocked out, his vision was full of black spots and he was in no mood to try and move off the ground. Barba was expecting a second blow to the head at any moment, but did not receive it. Instead the attacker backed away and descended down the stairs.

While Barba had been getting creamed by the assailant, Carisi stopped in his tracks with the sounds of running footsteps and the loud noise coming from someone falling onto the metal stairwell. "Barba? You ok?" Carisi shouted, while unholstering his gun. "I'm coming down," he yelled out, while looking around making sure there was no one in the stairwell above him.

Barba wanted to say something, but his head hurt so much and he felt like throwing up. Barba weakly managed to get out "Carisi… look out." As Carisi rounded the stairs and saw Barba on the ground the assailant came running up the stairs, aiming his gun at Carisi. Carisi didn't bother taking warning shots, but instead aimed directly at the advancing attacker. A couple of the shots hit the target and the burly man fell backwards landing on the stairs below Barba. However, the burly man managed to get off a couple shots, due to reflex, though all the shots were sporadic hitting metal and concrete. One said shot did ricochet off the metal stairwell railing.

While the assailant fell down the stairs, Barba made out a whimper. Just his luck, the stray ricocheted bullet had found its target, Rafael Barba. The bullet had grazed the flesh on his left thigh. Barba knew it wasn't a severe wound, but damn did it hurt.

Carisi quickly holstered her weapon, and knelled down to check out Barba's leg. "Shit, Counselor, it just grazed the surface." Rafael couldn't help but wince when Carisi ripped open his pant leg around the wound. Carisi looked around for something to wrap around Barba's leg, before setting his gaze on Barba's tie.

"Oh no you are not going to use my favorite tie," Rafael looked in horror. "Cool it Barba, you'll thank me later." Carisi quickly untied Barba's orange tie and wrapped it around his leg, putting pressure on the bleeding wound. "I'm going to call you a bus, Barba so try and relax." "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," Barba joked but also couldn't help but scowl while saying this. First his throbbing head and now his leg hurt, what a great start to his day. While Carisi started to dial Benson, he did not hear the second person making their way down the stairwell.

The second assailant had been waiting on the 7th floor to surprise whoever make it up first, but after hearing all the commotion, they quickly took their shoes off and slowly made their way down the stairs.

Seeing Carisi kneeling next to ADA Barba, with one hand putting pressure on his wound and the other holding his phone to call, the second assailant took his gun and pistol whipped the detective. Sonny never knew what hit him. He collapsed on top of Barba who cried out in pain with the lanky detective landing on top of him.

The second assailant quickly ran down to his partner to see if he was still alive. While the burly assailant had been shot repeatedly in the chest, he was by no means dead. He had been wearing a bullet proof vest, which stopped the bullets from penetrating his body. The second assailant rousted his burly friend who then got up amongst some groins and cussing. "We are only taking Barba with us, leave the detective with a message for the NYPD."

Barba, seeing everything going on wildly tried grabbing his phone, however, this was difficult with Carisi's dead weight on top of him. He managed to get his phone out and start dialing, however, his bloody fingers had a challenging time trying to dial on the touch screen. By the time he managed to dial for help it was too late.

"Put the phone down Mr. Barba, I don't want to have to kill you." The second assailant pointed his gun at Barba's head. Barba was forced to drop his phone. "I don't know what you want or you are trying to accomplish, but what you are doing is not going to help anyone," Barba said while trying to maintain a tough demeanor even though he was in some pain and scared of what would happen next.

The burly assailant had taken Barba and Carisi's phones and thrown them against the wall and then down the stairwell. "Looks like no one will be tracking the two of you… goodnight councilor." With this, the second assailant took the butt of his pistol and made contact with Barba's head. This time Barba's vision went completely black and he lost all consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny Carisi awoke with a throbbing head just to find himself zip tided to a stairwell. Disregarding his disorientated state, he looked franticly around for Barba, but saw nothing but a small pool of blood and no ADA. Since he was stuck to the stairwell and couldn't go anywhere he began yelling and hoped someone could hear. Though at first Carisi found it odd that he would still be tied to the stairwell after the sound of gunfire, but perhaps that sound was common for the residents of this apartment building and they chose to disregard it. After a few minutes, a child who looked about 10 years old popped into the stairwell to help the detective. Having convinced the child to find a knife to untie him, he got up to discover that both his phone and apple watch has be removed from his person and discarded. He quickly turned to the kid and asked if he could barrow a phone. After phoning Benson about the situation, and getting a frantic earful about Barba being kidnapped, Carisi made his way to the witnesses' apartment. Carisi found the apartment unlocked with nothing inside, nothing except for a ransom note for Barba and a burner phone.

Benson and the squad arrived within 15 minutes of Carisi calling Benson. While the EMT's were treating Carisi's head, Fin and Amanda were busy looking into possible security cameras that could have picked up anything. Meanwhile, Benson was interrogating Carisi to Barba's physical state the last time Carisi saw him. "How bad was he shot? Is his condition life threatening? Did you get a good look at the men who did this?" Benson asked anxiously. Asking questions wildly, in fear of possibly losing another SVU squad member after Mike Dodd's unfortunate death.

Fin and Rollins came back with no security footage in the apartment building, but the local bodega had picked up video of a cleaning van leaving the apartment alleyway just 17 minutes after Barba and Carisi had made their way to the apartment building. With the van being the only led that SVU had, Benson ordered for the van to be located.

"I want all of the NYPD looking for that van!" shouted Benson. "I'm not losing another squad member" she muttered under her breath. While SVU and the NYPD were looking for further clues in the building, Benson received a call on the burner phone.

"This is Lieutenant Olivia Benson" she answered the phone call with.

"Ah, Benson. Good to speak with the boss then. As you may now know, your ADA Rafael Barba is in BX9 care, and we don't intend on giving him up without a deal."

"What do you want?" Benson replied while snapping at Rollins to have the call traced.

"We want our BX9 brothers in jail released, or else we will kill Mr. Barba. If you don't cooperate we will have no choice but to put a bullet in Mr. Barba's skull. You have 12 hours until our next call, Lieutenant Benson."

And with that the line went dead.

"Where you able to trace the call?"

"No, the line went dead before we could get an exact location, however, we are picking up that caller isn't in Manhattan. Instead it's pointing us towards Sandy Hook, New Jersey.

Rafael Barba arose to a strong damp smell of rotting wood accompanied by a salty breeze. While trying to adjust his eyes to figure out where he was he could hear the sounds of seagulls in the distance. Wherever he was, it was not Manhattan. As his vision came back fully he realized he was tied down to a cheap plastic beach chair in the middle of a living room. The room appeared to have been a vintage living room with a fireplace mantel accompanied by the loud sound of a heavy storm with high winds. As Barba was looking around his setting, a man appeared in the doorway. "I hate the sound these old buildings make. It sounds like a fucking hurricane is ripping through the area, but when you walk outside you realize the breeze is normal, just flowing through the damn wooden building like a freight train." Barba instantly tensed up when he got a good look at the man before him. Nothing overly exciting, a Latino male, average height and average built but with a long deep scar running from the top of his hand to his elbow. The man noticed Barba's line of sight and smirked a little. "You should have seen the other guy, he ended up in far worse condition and in the bottom of the Hudson, if you know what I mean. See if you and your lieutenant don't cooperate, I'll be forced to kill you. Or better yet, torture you to remember what BX9 can do to you and your loved ones in the future." Barba tried not to look scared, keeping a stern look on his face, but inside he was genially worried. Hopefully Carisi was safe and Benson and SVU were searching for him.

"What do you want from me, what can I do to help?" muttered Barba while trying to maintain his cool demeanor.

"Oh you damn well know what BX9 wants. We want our brothers released from jail. Released from the sentences you gave them."

"You know I can do anything about that now, it's out of my hands."

"Not unless you come forward and clam you were being paid by another gang to put an end to BX9 members."

Barba had to laugh a bit over the absurdity of the request. "Who in their right minds is going to believe that I took favors from a rival gang to get BX9 off the street? An ADA would gain nothing from such a petty low level gang." With that response, Barba received a painful blow to the nose. "Fuck" Barba nasally garbled out. "I think you broke it." Barba instinctively tried to reach to hold his bleeding nose, but couldn't since his hands were tied to the beach chair.

"You talk shit about BX9, you are going to suffer for it. But just wait you haven't seen anything yet."

And with that, the unnamed BX9 member left the room, and left Barba bleeding tied to the beach chair.

"Great." Barba mumbled. Not only was his pants and tie ruined from blood but now his dress shirt had blood spattered from his bleeding noise. Though he instant Barba realized he was more worried about his wardrobe than his life, he had to laugh to himself. "The great Rafael Barba died, a fashionable crime."

What seemed like hours went by and Barba remained tied to the beach chair. He had contemplated trying to get out of the chair, but realized he would look like a fool knocking the chair over and being awkwardly sprawled out on the floor, so he decided against it. More hours passed by and his nose had stopped bleeding. As for his leg, it too had stopped bleeding, but didn't feel good. It didn't smell bad per say, but it also didn't smell like roses. The blood had stiffed around his tie and his leg was feeling rather uncomfortable.

Even more hours pasted until the man returned. "Say Rafael, we are going to play a little game with you and your partner Benson."

"She isn't my partner." Barba whispered with a huff

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying we are equals and we don't have a connection, nothing is there. She has a boyfriend. And doesn't care about me."

Barba was trying to downplay his friendship with Benson, trying to derail Olivia's relationship with Barba, and although it had recently been strained, they were still good friends.

"Yeah, yeah, you lying bastard. We've seen you two going out for drinks together. Don't try and fool me."

"No, you have it all wrong. She is with the IAB Captain, not me."

"Shut up, I don't care. She is your friend, and if anything happens to you believe me, she will come running. Ah, speaking of which its time."

The man was soon accompanied by two other goons, in fact the two men who had attacked Barba and Carisi in the stairwell. The blurry of the two men, instead of carrying a gun this time was carrying a wooden stair case railing support. Barba knew that object couldn't be good news.

"It's time for us to call your friend Benson."


	3. Chapter 3

Oliva Benson had called the squad together along with IAB, and other NYPD officers to await for Barba's ransom phone call. The 12 hours seemed to take forever, and other than knowing that Barba was possibly in the Sandy Hook area, they had no idea where he was exactly.

As the burner phone rang, everyone tensed up.

"Hello, this is Lieutenant Benson." Oliva answered with.

"Oh, yes. Benson, what a pleasure it is to talk with you again. As you know your ADA is very stubborn and is choosing not to cooperate with us. Perhaps you can talk some sense into him. All we are asking for is for Mr. Barba to confess that the BX9 trials were unjust and convicted innocent men of crimes they didn't commit."

"Perhaps we can reason with you, and look into the said cases you are speaking of." Benson replied while frantically looking at IAB captain Ed Tucker and then to Carisi who looked just as worried as Benson felt.

"No! What don't you understand? We don't want it looked into, we want actions!" And with that the BX9 leader took the wooden support from the other man's grasp, and proceeded to swing it like a baseball bat making repeated contact with Barba's bullet wound.

Barba released a blood curdling scream, before passing out.

"You hear that? If you don't cooperate with us, we will be forced to kill him. Your time is running out." And with that the line went dead.

"Shit! Did we get a location?" Tucker shouted out

"Yeah, but the GPS is pointed to a closed off section of Gateway National Recreation Area, somewhere possibly in one of the many closed off old officers housing. That place is locked up, and we will have to search every building." Reported an IT specialist.

"Well quick call the feds and park police, we also need to get SWAT over there fast. We are going to check every damn building." Tucker respond faster than Benson, who stared to tense up.

Carisi noticed Benson looking uneasy, and tried to offer encouragement. "The councilor, I mean Barba is a tough guy, he has this handled. And with backup coming he will be fine." SVU quickly geared up, and made their way to the location.

Barba didn't know how long he was out for this time, but he noticed that his leg was in even more pain and it appeared to be bleeding again. He was reeling back and forth in consciousness, wanting to pass out again, but also trying to stay focused on the situation at hand.

To Barba's dismay, his friend had returned but this time with a gun.

"I've sent the others away, it's just you and me now, Rafael. And I'm one kinky SOB. Your friends are close, but they haven't gotten to our location yet. So we are going to have some fun."

Barba couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I want you to strip." The BX9 leader proceeded to point his gun at Barba.

"Well no offence, but I do happen to be tied to a chair, so I believe my clothes are staying on."

"Shut up you fool, I'll untie you. But if you do anything funny, I'll blow your fucking head off, both of them."

As Barba nodded in agreement, he had no choice, and franticly wondered what his hostage negotiator wanted.

"What are you trying to accomplish? Barba asked quizally, and the man began to untie the ropes connecting him to the chair.

"Well if I don't succeed with my plan, and it likely doesn't seem like it at this point, I at least want to embarrass the great ADA Barba from working with SVU ever again. I mean I could always kill you out right, but what fun is that, when knowing I can scar you for life another way."

After being untied, Barba attempted to stand up, but had a hard time supporting his weight as his left leg wanted to go limp.

"Now undress."

Barba proceeded to remove his dress shirt and then undershirt slowly. Both as a mixture of pain, and also to give him more time to be possibly rescued or delay whatever torture the man before him had in store for him.

Next he painfully kicked off his brown dress shoes and striped socks. Left with just his pants and dangling suspenders, Barba stopped.

"What are you doing? Did I tell you to stop?"

"No, but this is where I draw the line. I'm done following orders." And with Barba's brave but stupid response he leaped towards his assailant tackling the man and trying to wrestle the gun away. Both men were on the floor when the handgun went off, causing Barba to stiffen up, and collapse on top of the BX9 gang captain.

SVU, Tucker, along with park police, and local New Jersey police were triangulating on the last few buildings in the park when the shot when off. "Move in now!" shouted Tucker. Carisi being one of the first in the pack to breach the old officers' quarters. The BX9 leader still being in a daze from having Barba's dead weight on top of him, didn't have enough time to respond and get out of the building before it was breached. While jumping up, he was instantly tackled and subdued. Meanwhile, Carisi quickly made his way over to Barba to find blood pooling on his pants near his groin. Barba was still conscious, but whimpering in both pain and the possible prognosis. "Hey, calm down Rafael. We are going to get you out of here. I'm going to check you out if that's ok?"

Barba nodded and Carisi proceeded to rip open Barba's pants before the medics arrived in the room.

"Don't worry you lucky son of a gun, everything is still down there and you are going to make someone extremely happy, if you know what I mean, councilor." Carisi tried to joke, while Barba looked blankly back at the young detective. "Well what I mean to say, is your junk is all there, you just took a bullet to the inside of your thigh, though it looks like it might have just grazed the side of your balls. You'll have a hell of a story telling your next bedmate how you received that scar." Carisi joked trying to be lighthearted about Barba's condition.

"That's enough detective, I don't think we want to traumatize Barba any more than we have too." Coolly responded Tucker.

"Where is Olivia?" Barba managed to get out.

"She is on her way inside. She was in the middle of breaching another quarters when the shot went off, and we found you." Responded Tucker.

"That's ok… I don't want her to see me like this. Well for me being pretty much exposed, since Carisi decided I needed a new pair of pants…" Barba sassed trying to keep a good mood while also trying to stay conscious. "Sonny, will you ride with me to the hospital? I want to see a familiar face."

"Yeah, sure Barba…. I mean Rafael whatever you want, I'm game." Carisi looked confused towards Tucker about Barba's strange request.

The paramedics quickly strapped Barba to the gurney and loaded him into the ambulance. Sonny jumped into the back, and the ambulance was off.

Benson barely had time to even see Barba being rushed away in the ambulance, when she walked up to her partner Tucker. "What's his condition? And why didn't he want to see me?"

"Liv, he should be fine, he got shot in the groin, but no not there… don't worry about that. I think it's just a private matter now, and since Carisi is a fellow male, he feels comfortable with him over his wound rather than discussing it with a female.

"Ah, ok. Yeah, I guess you are right." Benson couldn't help to feel bad that Barba had called for Carisi over her, but Tucker was true about the situation she hoped.

Meanwhile in route to the hospital, Rafael Barba was going in and out of consciousness. The mixture of pain and injuries were taking their toll on the ADA.

"Hey Barba, they are going to give you the good feeling stuff."

"Oh… that sounds nice, but what I really want is to sleep…"


	4. Chapter 4

Barba found himself awake and naked on a cool surface with bright lights shining above him. Was he dead? He couldn't quite tell. Where were the doctors, where was he, where was Carisi? He didn't know what was going on and was scared. He wanted to speak and call out for a doctor, but his mouth was failing him, not something that usually occurred for the ADA. He began to blubber some inaudible thing when he suddenly felt someone grabbing his arm to shake it, and yet he saw no one in the room with him. The shaking continued until he suddenly woke up. Eyes fluttering open and with labored breathing, he looked blankly over to Carisi who was looming over him while touching his arm. "You were having a nightmare, and I was going to call a nurse but it didn't seem like a major emergency." Carisi explained to Barba.

"Oh, thanks." Barba tried responding while smiling, but had trouble with his freshly broken nose which still hurt to move. "What happened?" Barba looked to Carisi confused by the predicament and why Carisi was looming over him rather than Benson or his mother.

"Well you know, you were kidnapped…"

"No, not that. I remember that clearly. I mean how long have I been out for? And the other state of things?" Barba asked with a slight fearful expression in his eyes.

"Only two days, nothing major, you needed the rest mainly. As for your groin, you are in good shape, though not great. The doctor doesn't recommend you be chasing any skirts in the near future or it could be a painful experience." Carisi snickered to Barba with his update.

"Thanks for thinking I'm the world's biggest womanizer, but I don't think I have to worry about tearing a stich or two." Barba rolling his eyes towards Carisi

"From the signs of it, I would think women would be lusting after the great Rafael Barba, considering everything you have to offer." Carisi slipped before he realized the mistake he made.

Barba looked at Carisi confused before he remembered that Carisi had ripped his pants open. Feeling insecure, Barba cracked out "I guess you must have liked what you saw then, detective."

Carisi turned ten shades of red, before breathing a sigh of relief as Benson walked through Barba's hospital door.

"Rafael! Thank god you are finally up." Benson rushed in to hug Barba.

Barba was shocked by her sudden urge for physical contact, but gave in and hugged her in return.

"How long have you been up?" Benson questioned

"Not long." Carisi quickly responded. "I woke him up from a nightmare."

"I'm in the room you know." Barba looked ticked off, like a child being talked about in front of his parents.

"Oh right, sorry councilor." Carisi smirked

"Well how are you feeling." Benson questioned Barba.

"Not the best. I bet I sound nasally as hell, and I can't feel much. So no idea if I'm in pain or not."

"The doc said you will be out of here soon, most of your injuries are pretty superficial. I mean non-life threatening, all things considering. You can be out in a few days."

"Thanks doctor Carisi for the medical update." Barba tried his best to smile all things considering.

"Sorry to make your visit short, but I have to go meet Ed, he's watching Noah. I just wanted to see how you were doing and if you were awake. Call me if you need anything." Benson proceeded to walk over and kiss Barba's forehead before leaving.

"Yeah, I should be leaving soon too. Don't want to embarrass you anymore than I already have. See you later then." And with that Carisi grabbed his coat and left.

Barba looked defeated, but was also glad that he had time to himself to ponder what had happened and what his future had instore for him.

Barba was at the hospital for another week before being discharged. Though he was told to keep to bed rest for the next two weeks, he was antsy to return to work. He was back at work within three weeks of being released. He had been taking things slow, but not too slow his cases still needed a respectable and competent ADA unlike the sad replacement that SVU was stuck with while he was on medical leave.

Barba had gotten back into the flow of cases, and with two months since his kidnaping he was spending the evening at favorite bar while looking over some last minute case files.

It had been months since Barba had been with anyone, and that was even adding the time before his kidnapping. Had he lost his mojo, or was he just not interested anymore? He didn't know, but as he sat at the bar looking over a case file he saw a lady across the bar watching him intently. She had been at the bar for the past hour. As he was nursing his 3th scotch, she started to walk over to him.

"What's with all the paperwork, you some sort of politician?" She asked while leaning in ever closer to personal space.

"Close, but no. I'm an Assistant District Attorney, and I am preparing for a rather important case."

"Looks to me like you could use a break from all of that paperwork." And with that the blonde rested her left hand high up on Barba's thigh.

Usually Barba wouldn't take easy invites like this, but he was also contemplating whether he still have his sex drive and appeal.

Barba quickly asked for his bill, and the two found themselves in Barba's apartment within the half hour.

By the time they got to the bedroom, the blonde's clothes were on the ground and she was sprawled out naked on his bed. Barba had quickly discarded his suit, shirt, tie, suspenders and pants, but left his boxer briefs on, unsure of weather to take them off or not. As he tentatively stood near the bed, the blonde seductively crawled on all fours to the edge of his bed and placed one hand on the waist band of his underwear, while trailing her other hand on the scar on his left thigh.

"Where did you get this from?" she smiled at him while looking curious at the same time.

"A gang in New York wanted me dead, but that's been put behind me." Barba grinned while still slightly tipsy.

"Do you want to do this?" She asked with a sly smirk on her face, batting her big blue eyes at Barba.

"Oh god yes." He shouted, allowing her to remove his underwear. Freeing his growing erection.

Barba was a little embarrassed by how soft he still was. Just nerves he thought. Though the blonde didn't seem to notice much as she starting stroking him, making him grow more in length. While her hand on his dick felt good, he was starting to grow impatient with her slow rhythm and grabbed her shoulders flipping her around on the bed.

She giggled at his more dominate nature, and began stroking herself as she waited for him to position himself behind her on the bed. He approached her from behind and teased her opening before slowly pushing inside of her and then waiting a few seconds to allow for her to adjust to his size. Once adjusted he slowly began thrusting into her. Though not fast enough or forceful enough for her liking. "You're not going to break me, fuck me harder" she moaned back to him. While Barba had no problem fucking her senseless, he couldn't help but worry about himself. While his stitches had been removed, he didn't want to make a trip to the hospital and have to call in sick for trial cause of a case of rough sex. Nevertheless, he increased his pace and began thrusting into her harder. While her moaning was a tad bit annoying, he tuned her out grabbing her hips harder and thrusting harder and deeper. He closed his eyes as his orgasm neared, just to find himself picturing what it would be like fucking Carisi, with his greased back blonde hair loosening up and his deep blue eyes begging for attention. Thinking too deep into it, he came and accidently mentioned the name Sonny before collapsing on the bed.

"Who the fuck is Sonny?" The blonde spewed resting next to him. "My name is Gloria." She looked in disgust.

"Ummm, I meant, Gloria. Just your hair is blonde, so you seemed like a Sonny to me." Barba tried to lie, as he was recovering from orgasm.

"Whatever, I'm leaving. You were a good fuck I guess."

And with that, the blonde named Gloria left, and Barba remained sprawled out naked on his bed questioning what the hell had happened. He knew he liked both men and women, considering he had been with both. But with Carisi of all people he hadn't expected that interest to manifest. All he knew is that work with Carisi would be interesting the next day a trial.


End file.
